


Gothic Romance

by dystini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy title since I couldn't think of anything else.  Inspired by pics of goth guys, particularly Victorian gothic and imagining Kili in their clothes.  Girl meets guy, they have mindblowing sex, pwp.  Basically a one shot, might do a 2nd chapter to use up a few ideas I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Romance

“Come on Lia. You’ve barely gone out since Tom. You’ve gotta come with me tonight.” begged Lydia.

“After that fiasco, I’ve sworn off men, you know that, Dia. There’s no point in going out.” answered Amelia. It was corny but they’d used these nicknames for each other since they were kids.

“I know you have. And going out isn’t just about picking up guys. We can just go and dance with each other and have fun.” Dia pleaded.

“Oh fine. You’re not going to stop til I agree, anyway.” Lia gave in.

The young women were roommates and best friends since first grade, living together in the huge Victorian mansion that Lia had inherited from her grandmother. It had been in their family since it was built and still had all the original furniture and decor. Lia adored it. She lived the normal life, first with her parents and then tried it again with the previously mentioned fiasco that was Tom. Normal was not for her. She’d always escaped to her grandmother whenever possible as a child, loving the clothing, manners and teatimes that her grandmother insisted on. While the manners had slipped some now that her grandmother was gone, she still loved the rest. The rest of the town considered the house and its residents, both current and past, to be rather the Addams family of the town. Lia didn’t care.

They dressed for their evening out. Dia favored a rather scandalous version of Victorian style, at least in Lia’s opinion. Her outfit for the evening was a peacock inspired corset and short skirt with thigh high stockings and heels. Her blond hair was pulled up, leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. A choker and earrings completed the outfit. Lia opted for a black chemise, worn off the shoulders with sleeves that were tight to the elbows, cascading from there in layers of lace and ruffles to the tips of her fingers. Over that she added a blood red corset with a pattern of black fleur de lis. With this she wore a long black satin skirt, ruffled on the bottom, ruched in the front to just below knee height to show her knee high black heeled boots. She skipped jewelry entirely and with Dia’s help braided the front of her dark hair back, leaving the back loose and long. They both added smokey eye makeup.

Finally ready, they left for Dia’s favorite club. They were quickly waved to the front of the line, Dia being a favorite of the owner. Once inside they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. Finding an out of the way spot they observed the place. Spotting some friends they made their way over. Marko, flamboyantly gay and decked out in leather and lace and feathers and spikes and somehow not looking ridiculous was the first to spot them.

“Amelia, darling, you finally let Lydia drag you out. It’s so fabulous to see you.” he declared, trying to hug her. She ducked out of the way, laughing. “Nope, I’m not getting anywhere near those spikes, Marko. I had bruises for a week the last time.” He laughed, “Fair enough.”

Also in the group was Lisa, all punked out with rainbow colored hair and ripped clothing, Bethany, all in black rubber and her boyfriend Felix, who was dressed normally, if you didn’t count the long blond hair and fake vampire teeth. Exchanging greetings the group chatted for awhile before Lydia dragged Amelia out to the dance floor.

They danced a few songs and Lia finally relaxed and started having fun. Even the couple of guys she firmly declined to dance with didn’t mar her good mood. So when another male voice from behind her asked her to dance, she turned to decline only to have the words die on her lips when she saw him.

The first thing she saw was heavy black boots, tight but not too tight black pants, a black frockcoat over a partially open royal blue shirt. Then she took in the long dark hair framing a face with a scruffy beard and intense dark eyes watching her. Before she could really think about it she said. “Yes.” His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her close, her arms automatically went around his neck.

“My name is Kili.” he said in her ear, his deep voice sending shivers all the way down to her toes. “Lia” she managed to answer, not even realizing that she’d given the name she let no one but Dia call her. “Lia.” he echoed. “Beautiful name.” his breath ghosting over her ear. If not for his arms around her she was pretty sure she’d have melted into a puddle on the floor. They danced in silence as he didn’t seem inclined to say any more and she could barely think, much less speak. Her wits slowly returned as the first song melted into a second and then a third. A voice in the back of her head tried to remind her that she’d sworn off men but she stomped on it. For some reason her instinct was to trust Kili and she decided to go with it.

She relaxed, putting her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her, pressing their bodies together. The feel of his body against hers combined with the scent of him filling her nose made her tingle deep inside, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt his lips just brush her neck, his breath tickling her hair and the tingle increased to a burn, a good burn. She whimpered, a tiny, quiet sound but he heard it. His hand came up, lifting her head so he could look into his eyes. His hand cupped her face, thumb caressing her cheek before it slid over her ear into her hair as his lips gently met hers. It was a soft kiss, not at all demanding and she melted into it, her lips parting slightly. He took advantage of this to deepen the kiss, still gentle and slow. She moaned quietly, deep in her throat, her arms tightening around him. He gently broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back.

At that moment, Dia popped up next to them, hand in hand with a blonde, who Lia would swear was related to Kili. He was wearing boots and pants similar to Kili but his coat had a golden fur collar and cuffs and he wore no shirt beneath it. All of his clothing was in shades of brown and gold. He had braids in his hair and the ends of his mustache were braided as well. All together it should have looked silly but on him it looked good. The man grinned at them, more at Kili than her. “Your timing sucks, brother.” Kili growled. 

“This is Fili.” Dia told Lia. “We’re heading back to the group. You coming?” she asked. Lia glanced at Kili, who gave a small nod. “Sure.” Lia answered. Kili kept an arm around her waist as they followed the other two through the crowd. When they reached their friends, Marko saw them first and let out a whistle.

“Oh my! Ladies, where did you find these exquisite creatures? I simply must have one.” he said.

“Paws off, Marko. He’s mine.” Lia growled, a fierce look on her face. She felt Kili’s grip on her waist tighten and glanced at him to see him chuckling slightly. 

“You heard the lady and I’m quite happy to be hers. You could try my brother over there but I’m pretty sure the other lady would object.” Kili said to Marko.

“Damn straight I’d object.” chimed in Dia.

“And I’m afraid we two are the only ones, at least around here.” added Fili. Marko quite sensibly backed off. “Sorry.” he grinned sheepishly. “Don’t hurt me, Amelia.”

“As long as you behave, you’re safe.” Lia told him. “I promise.” swore Marko.

After introductions, the group chatted, ordering more drinks. They learned that the brothers had just arrived in town. As the night went on Dia and Fili ended up wrapped up in each other making out in the corner of the niche the group had taken over. Lia sat on Kili’s lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. He nibbled on her neck in between commenting on the conversation the others were having. Lia attempted to stay in the conversation but Kili’s lips were extremely distracting. Finally it was time to go. It was quite obvious that Dia wanted to bring Fili home with her and she and Lia had a quiet but intense discussion over it.

“Please, Lia. I really like him.” begged Dia. “Come on, I can tell you’re really into Kili, too.”

“Dia, I’m not ready to take him to bed.” Lia said. “I can’t very well tell him he can’t come home with us if you’re bringing his brother home.”

“He’s not Tom.” Dia argued.

“I know he’s not. I’m just…I dunno…scared, I guess.” sighed Lia. 

“Tell him the truth. You know, bad relationship, scared and all that. See what he says.” advised Dia. “Have him drive you home while I take Fili in my car. Maybe he’ll understand.”

“Why do I let you talk me into these things? Fine. We’ll do it your way.” Lia agreed.

“Thank you.” Dia cried, hugging her. She went to Fili and pulled him out the door.

Lia turned to Kili. “Since my ride just abducted your brother, could you drive me home?” she asked.

Kili chuckled. “Of course.” He slipped his arm around her waist and guided her out to his car. He was totally the gentleman, opening her door and helping her in before going around and getting in himself. She noticed some suitcases in the backseat and asked him about them after giving him directions to her home.

“Why are there suitcases in the back?” she asked.

“We haven’t exactly found a place to stay yet.” Kili answered.

“You two have been sleeping in the car?” she inquired.

“Aye. Trying to save money until we find jobs.” he replied.

She thought for a few moments. Coming to a decision, she spoke. “I really like you Kili, but I’m coming off of a nasty relationship and I’m not quite ready to….umm…go to bed with you yet.”

“It’s ok. I understand.” Kili interrupted.

“Let me finish. But as your brother is obviously staying with Lydia tonight, I don’t want you to sleep in the car all alone. We’ve got plenty of spare rooms and I’m offering you one.”

Kili was silent for a moment and she looked at him to see a slight look of surprise on his face. “Thank you, Lia. I accept.” he said. In a minute they arrived at her home and she directed him to park in the driveway behind Dia’s car. She led him into the house. He looked around admiringly.

“This is a beautiful house.” he told her.

“Thank you. It’s been in my family forever.” she answered. She led him to the parlor only to find Dia and Fili entwined on the couch, clothes still on, thankfully.

“Get a room.” she called to them, laughing as she left the room, deciding to go to the study instead. She and Kili sat on a couch and Kili asked “Could you tell me about this bad relationship?”

She sighed. “About a year ago, I met this guy, Tom. He was normal. I mean, dressed normal, not like this.” she said, gesturing to their clothing. “I guess he was normal in all senses of the word, now that I think back on it. I was raised that way. My mother hated her childhood in this house and wanted nothing more than to be normal. She‘s the one who introduced me to Tom. She‘d always wanted me to be normal but I loved being here with my grandmother and the whole Victorian life she tried to live.” Kili nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“I wanted to please Mom so I gave Tom a chance. I changed everything about me, trying so hard to be normal. It was great at first but as time went by, I’d slip and do something or say something he didn’t think was normal. We’d get into fights.” she said, looking down at her hands. He reached over, placing his hand over hers.

She continued. “Then grandmother died and left me the house and I wanted to move in. Tom was totally against it. We were living together by that time and he didn’t want to move into that monstrosity, his word for this house. We got into a huge fight and this time he hit me. Well that was it for me. That was always a deal breaker for me and he knew it. Of course he immediately apologized and all that but I called Dia and she called our friends and they all came over and moved me out that same night.” Kili moved closer, putting his arm around her. She leaned against him. If she’d looked at his face she’d have seen the look of anger at the idea that anyone would dare hit her.

“I was a mess for awhile. I’d failed at being normal and I was rather doubting my ability to read people seeing as I never thought Tom would hit me. My friends helped me see that normal wasn’t all that and that I should be myself but I swore off men at that point. That was 6 months ago.” she finished.

“Your friends are right, normal is boring. As for Tom, he didn’t deserve you. And you shouldn’t blame yourself. No one should ever expect that their partner will hit them because it should never be done.” he shifted them so he could look into her eyes. “Don’t let him win, Lia. If you don’t trust your instincts because of him, he wins. He’s still controlling your life. Don’t let him, Lia. Trust yourself.”

She looked into his eyes, seeing the truth of his words there. “You’re right, you’re absolutely right. I have been letting him win. No more. This is my life.” she declared. 

He grinned at her but was totally unprepared for her next move. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. He stopped her, saying. “Wait, are you sure? I didn’t mean to push you if you’re not ready.”

“You said trust my instincts, right?” she asked. He nodded. “Well my instincts are screaming for me to kiss you.” she said and did just that. This time he didn’t stop her but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their tongues dueled for dominance and as the feel of him against her and his scent overwhelmed her she gave in to his lead. He shifted them so that she was laying against the arm of the couch, still kissing her. His lips moved down to her neck, nuzzling and nibbling. He licked up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe, his breath ghosting over her ear. She gave a breathy moan, her hands roaming over whatever parts of his body she could reach as he shifted and moved over her. Her eyes were closed and she gave herself up to his ministrations. He took full advantage, lips and tongue exploring every inch of bare skin he could reach on her neck and shoulders. She whimpered and writhed, never wanting him to stop.

But he did stop, eventually, and she growled at him, opening her eyes. Seeing the question in his face, she just took his hand, got up and led him from the room. They went up to the stairs and she guided him down the hallway. Passing a door with unmistakable sounds coming from within the room, they both chuckled, Dia and Fili were well into their fun. Lia stopped and opened a door further down the hall and led him into her most private sanctum.

It was a huge room, done in purple and black and dark woods. One wall was all built in bookcases with ornate carved decorations at the top. Another wall held a desk and chair along with a huge armoire. In front of the bookcases was a chaise lounge in purple velvet with a quilt made of luxurious fabrics draped over one end. A third wall was filled with a huge fireplace. The last wall was dominated by the bed. It was a huge dark wood affair with a carved wooden canopy with peaks and arches. The posts were big solid pillars, topped with carvings that resembled church steeples. The head board was padded with velvet to match the chaise. It was covered with a multitude of pillows and thick luxurious blankets covering silk sheets, all in shades of purple and black. The bedside tables were the same dark wood, carved into dragons holding up the tops. There were candles and candelabras on every available surface and she went around lighting them all.

She turned to face him. He stood before the bookcases watching her. Her first thought was just how good, how amazingly right, he looked in her sanctum. It was like he was made specifically to match the room. She went to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind. The kiss continued until she was weak in the knees. He broke the kiss and moved behind her. He swept her hair over one shoulder, the feel of his fingers against the nape of her neck send shivers through her. He loosened her corset. She absently noted that he had no problems figuring out how to do it. He slid the corset down her body, over her skirt and she stepped out of it. He tossed it onto the chaise lounge and came around to stand before her. Capturing her lips again, he kissed her while his hands went to her waist, undoing the ties of her skirt. He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, taking the skirt with him to the floor. She stepped out of it as well and it joined the corset. He slid his hands up her stockinged legs and under her chemise as he rose once more to kiss her. He slid the chemise up as she raised her arms, breaking the kiss only long enough to lift it over her head. Lips back on hers, he tossed it to join the rest of her clothing before pulling her close and kissing her even more deeply, his hands roaming her bare back.

Finally he pulled back and gazed at her with lust filled eyes. He frankly admired her body, clad only in silk panties, stockings and her knee high boots. She blushed lightly under his intense gaze and he smiled, taking her hand he led her to the bed. Guiding her to sit he knelt before her. He removed one boot and then the other, hands gliding over her legs as he did. Setting the boots aside he reached up and smoothly rolled one stocking down her leg, kissing the skin as it was exposed. He repeated this with the other leg. She watched him, moaning softly at the feel of his lips. He stood, pulling her to her feet before him. He cupped her face, kissing her deeply as he led his hands slide down her neck, over her shoulders and down her sides. Hooking his thumbs in her panties, he kissed down her throat, down her chest between her breasts, over her stomach, pulling her panties down as he went. He stopped at her hips, lips and tongue gliding over her skin. She stepped out of the panties and kicked them to the side as he worshipped the soft skin of her hips, hands gliding over her legs and buttocks, up her sides and back down. 

She tangled a hand in his hair as he slipped his lips lower, over her neatly trimmed hair, nudging her legs apart so he could dip his tongue into her folds. She moaned loudly, only his hands on her hips keeping her standing. He found her nub and tweaked it with his tongue and not even his hands could hold her up then. She fell onto the bed with a cry of both pleasure and surprise. He followed, pushing her legs up and back as he drove his tongue into her core. She mewed, hands fisting into the blankets as his tongue and lips explored her folds, tweaking her nub before diving back inside of her. He continued this for some time, she lost track of time as she writhed and moaned upon the bed, utterly lost in the waves of pleasures. He brought her to the peak and then over and she came with a guttural moan.

He kissed and caressed his way up her body and she lay there recovering. Reaching her face he grinned at her as she opened her eyes. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he stood, looking down at her. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked him over. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, Kili.” she told him as she sat up. He laughed and took off his coat, tossing it on the desk chair. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his chest as she slid it over his shoulders. He took it off and tossed it aside as her hands went to the waistband of his pants. He stopped her, sitting next to her to take off his boots and socks. Standing before her again he took her hands and put them back on his waistband with a grin. She grinned back, quickly unfastening them and slipping both the pants and his boxers down in one move. He stepped back, kicking them off and to the side and stood there in all his naked glory. 

And glory it was she thought as she gazed at him. His hair spilled messily over muscular shoulders. His chest was lightly furred but not so much that she couldn’t see the outlines of his muscles. The hair thinned over washboard abs, narrowing to a trail that led down to a shaft that stood proudly at attention, curving slightly toward his stomach. His muscular legs and arms completed the picture and she nearly couldn’t breathe just looking at him. If he was gorgeous in those clothes, he was beyond description without. She slid to the edge of the bed, leaning forward to kiss and nip at a hip, her hands roaming over his skin. He stepped closer, allowing her to kiss and nip up, over his stomach and to his chest. Her hands slipped over his ass and up his back then over his sides before she dragged her nails lightly down his stomach looking up at him with a seductive smile. Her hands slid over his skin to his shaft, fingers ghosting over the length. She gently grasped him, near the base, as she slipped the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it. He groaned as her mouth enveloped him, one hand going to the bedpost for support. She slipped him in and out of her mouth, tongue caressing, her hand pumping the rest of his length. She continued, cupping and massaging his balls with her free hand. He groaned again, hand tightening on the bedpost.

A minute later he growled, “Enough.” She let him slide from her lips, removing her hands and looked up at him. He bent, his hands sliding into her hair as he kissed her savagely. She kissed him back just as fiercely. He broke the kiss to growl. “Move up on the bed.” she obeyed and he crawled onto the bed in between her legs. His lips came back to hers, ravaging her mouth as he pushed her down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as he guided his shaft to her entrance. In one swift thrust he entered her, she cried out and he swallowed the sound, mouth still on hers. He stilled, letting her become accustomed to him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper into her. He groaned, his head slipping down to her shoulder.

“Fuck me, Kili.” she growled in his ear and he obeyed, thrusting in and out of her. She nipped at his shoulder, moaning and mewing with every thrust. Her hips came up to meet his and he panted, trying to control himself. Her nails scratched his back and she bit his shoulder, moaning “Harder, faster, Kili.” He gave up on control and slammed into her, driving her into the bed. She clung to him, her moans and cries driving him on. Her quick shallow breaths against his skin, her nails in his back, her legs tightly wrapped around him and most of all her breathy moans quickly drove him to the edge. He tried to hold back, let her finish first and was relieved when she suddenly threw back her head and cried out his name with her release. He let himself go and moaned her name as he filled her. He held himself over her for as long as he could while she shivered and shuddered beneath him, groaning each time a contraction of her inner muscles gripped his shaft. Finally her arms and legs released him and he withdrew, falling onto the bed at her side.

They rested for awhile, catching their breath. She gave a happy sigh. “Wow.” He chuckled and kissed her lightly. “We should get cleaned up.”

“I agree but first, thank you.” she said.

“For what?” he asked, cocking his head.

“For helping me over my fear.” she answered.

He grinned. “My pleasure. Yours too, if I’m not mistaken.”

She giggled. “Oh yes, definitely pleasure.” He got up and held a hand out to her. She waved him off. “I’m just going to lay here awhile. Until my legs stop shaking and I’m sure I won’t fall if I try to stand.” she laughed. “Bathroom is at the end of the hall on the left.”

He grinned at her and left the room, padding down the hall totally naked and not at all self conscious. She watched him go wondering how she got so lucky. After a minute she got up. She debated putting on a nightgown and finally decided to just throw on her dressing down. She took her turn in the bathroom and returned to her room giggling. Kili gave her a questioning look. “Sounds like Dia and your brother are going for another round. I’m beginning to wonder if they’re going to get any sleep tonight.” she told him through her giggles.

“I’d be happy to keep you up.” he said with a leering grin. She laughed. “I believe it would be my job to keep you up.” she said, trailing a finger down his chest. “Don’t start something you’re not going to finish.” he warned. 

She stopped, tilting her head and thought about it for a moment. “As tempting as the thought is, I think I’d rather get some sleep. There will be other nights, won’t there?” she asked hopefully.

“I’ll be at your service for as long as you want me, my lady.” he replied with a smile. She smiled back. “Good. Now let’s get some sleep.” After blowing out the candles all over the room and she took off her dressing gown, they slipped into the bed and cuddled together. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I've got a few ideas: guys move in with girls, girls help them get jobs, more sex with Kili, etc. Am pondering setting Marko up with a flamboyantly gay gothThorin. Thorin inspired by this pic: http://gothic-culture.tumblr.com/post/46857158519/model-telombre-from-the-nocturnal-agency
> 
> If there's interest, I'll continue


End file.
